The Wiggles: Space Dancing VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews * The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay * The Wiggles Toys Opening Credits * Greg, Murray, Anthony, Jeff * "The Wiggles: Space Dancing" Ending Credits * Written by: Greg Truman * Cast: ** Murray Wiggle - Murray Cook ** Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt ** Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field ** Greg Wiggle - Greg Page ** Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick ** King Mondo - Ross Wilson ** Dorothy the Dinosaur - Jacqueline Field ** Motion Capture Performers - Leanne Ashley, Paul Paddick ** The Zeezaps - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** The Groomies - Paul Field ** The Tweeny Weenies - Benji Daddario, Jacqueline Field, Kathleen Warren ** Ship's Computer - Ryan de Saulnier ** Pasqua - Carolyn de Saulnier ** Poster Performers - Paul Paddick ** Cows - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Executive Producers: The Wiggles, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producers: Paul Field, Mike Conway * Director of Animation: Simon Alber * Choreographer: Leeanne Ashley * Production Co-ordinator: Jennifer Carmody * Live Camera: Gavin Wlkinson * Live Post Production: Big Buzz Media * Executive Director - Plaster Wax: Roger Maddams * Managing Director - Plaster Wax: Nathan Maddams * Studio Manager: Edward Twiss * Studio Administration: Liliana Maddams * Project Manager: Simon Alberry * Project Supervisor: Radek Majar * Lead Animator: Ray Willis * Story Board Artist/Set Pre-Visualisation: Nick Martinelli * Animators: Ray Willis - Lead, Duncan Howdin, Cameron Tyler, Sotiris Bakosis, James Neale, Nathan Hallifax, Shamus Baker, Tim Holsby-Smith, Fiona Percival, Ben Crowe * Modelers: Nathan Maddams, Andrew James, Radek Majdar, Damien Stocks George Ecel, Ray Willis, Mark Mulligan, Guy Robinson, Rachael Johnson, Ben Roberts, Gordon Hatterfly, Ryan Grobbins, Peter Burgress, Richard Kloester * Texture Artists: Camela Ho Man Cheng, Kristian Pedlow, Debbie Vuong, Kirsty SImmons, Tyron Maddams * Lighting: Alex Scoally, Nathan Hallifax, Duncan Howdin * Programmer: Sotiris Bakosis * 3DS Ma Technicians: Andrew James, Sotiris Bakosis, Shamus Baker * Compositing: Adam Jones - Lead, Nathan Hallifax, Simon Alberry, Devi Malial * Matte Painting: Tyrone Maddams * 2D Animation: Devi Malian, Damien Simper * Editing: Ross Herewini, Simon Alberry * Post Production Sound: Stuart Spoard, Craig Abercrombie, Robin Gist * Set Construction Carpenters: Craig Alridge, Adam Jones * IT/Techncial Advisor: Edward Twiss - Supervisor, Adam King * Character Design; Brett Lethbrudge, Norman Yeend * 'An Audience with King Mondo': Craig Abercrombie * 'Making of Space Dancing': Ross Wood * Video Mastering by: B-Line ** Eagle Rock *** Ross Wilson *** (Mushroom Music Publishing) ** Dance the Gloomies Away *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Greg Truman *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** What's the Button For? *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** The Zeezap Song *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Greg Truman *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Going Home *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Fergus' Jig *** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page *** (Wiggly Tunes) ** Headin in the Right Directions *** (Paige/Punch) *** Courtesy of J. Abert & Son Pty Limited Musicians * Vocals: Greg Page, Ross Wilson (Eagle Rock) * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Ross Wilson * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums:Tony Henry * Bass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Backup Vocals: The Manzillas (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran & Simon Pryce) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed by: Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Robin Gust * Master at: Studio 501 by Don Bartley * The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, Gaffney International Licensing - Fred Gaffney and DIana Markezic, Barry Moore, Diana O'Neill Publicity, Nina Stevenson, Steven Court Lawyers, Banki Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Grahame Grassby, Clive Hodson, Janine Burdeu, Kendall Murphy, Kate Watson, Martin Robertson and all at ABC Video, Chris Chard, Francis Nolan, Vanessa Hollins, Adele Feletto, Belinda Mcelroy, Katrina Ross and all at Roadshow, Diana Janes and Rebekka aairweather and all at Digital Pictures, HIT Entertainment in the USA, Stacey Yales, Charlie Caminada, Rob Lawes, Debbie Ries, Sue-Bristol Beddingfield, Denise Landry, Janel Thompson, Russ Riddle Sloane Coleman, Mark SKinner, D19 Productions in the USA, Laurie and Dewey Dorough * Spacial Thanks to The Wiggles Office Staff: (In Alphabetical Order):, Jennifer Carmody, Kim Clelland, Mike Conway, Paul Field, Shayn Garrard, Jaoslav Kyral, Sarah McCloskey, Tony Riseco, Michelle Robinson, Kate Tibbertsma, Mark Vranjkovic * The Wiggles use Australian Made: Maton Guitars Contacts * For all bookings and enquries regarding The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party and contact The Wiggles Livr! Pty Limited PO Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Fax: 712 95555 2992 * Visit the Wiggles website at www.thewiggles.com.au * Plaster Wax Animation * The Wiggles * © 2003 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited. - The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited. Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Plaster Wax Animation Category:2003 Category:The Wiggles Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS